Buffy's Quandary
by mmooch
Summary: *International Day of Femslash fic* When Kendra comes to town, she finds more than just fighting evil. *very light femslash* WARNING: non-canon character deaths


**The Chosen Two**

Summary: When Kendra comes to town, she finds more than just fighting evil. *very light femslash* WARNING: non-canon character deaths

Challenge: International Day of Femslash.

Timeline: season 2 _'What's My Line?'_

Warning: most likely OOC…oh, and some character deaths.

Thanks to my beta: zigpal.

Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

**Jamaica**

"Does she know why you sent her?" the visiting Watcher asked of his comrade.

Sam Zabuto shook his head, "Not entirely. I told her that there was a dark power rising in Sunnydale, but nothing about the prophecy. It has to happen without outside interference."

"I assume that is why you didn't let the other Slayer's Watcher know about it," Anthony commented. "I remember hearing how it went over last spring when he attempted to keep the prophecy concerning her and the Master from her. Thank goodness she changed her mind about quitting."

"Not that Travers cares," Sam scoffed. "He's threatened to 'put Miss Summers in her place' if she causes any more trouble. I don't know how he intends to do that without getting in trouble with the ruling committee."

It was Anthony's turn to scoff this time, "Knowing that ponce, he'll probably come up with some arcane reason she needs to be 'tested'." Both Watchers knew that the test in question was simply a cruel way to kill the girl who upset the Council.

"Hopefully this prophecy will go well and he won't be able to use it as an excuse then," Sam remarked thoughtfully. Like most active Watchers – meaning those with a Slayer, not just a Potential – his attitude towards how they should be treated changed from those Watchers stationed in the headquarters.

* * *

**Sunnydale**

**Same time…**

When she saw the vampire and the small blonde, her first instinct was to go after the monster, yet… Kendra couldn't stop staring at the girl. If Mr. Zabuto had ever explained to her about sexual drives and 'falling in love', she would have understood what was happening to her, but he didn't, and she was left confused and scared of what was causing her body to respond this way.

She started stalking the blonde like she was prey…but not in the sense that Kendra would hurt her. Oh, she wished – silently so as not to risk a vengeance demon hearing her – that she could understand these feelings; feelings she thought she had trained herself not to experience. If she knew anything about pop culture, she would have considered herself a student of the Vulcan culture.

What was it about the blonde that drew her in? The girl was with a vampire; might even be a vampire herself. Seeing her kiss the vampire caused Kendra's stomach to clench in a way she wasn't used to. Yet she could tell that the Slayer within was quiet about warning her of a threat now that the vampire was gone. Well, Mr. Zabuto always told her to trust her Slayer instincts – even if they contradicted what her mind told her. _Especially_ if they contradicted. After all, the mind could be fooled, but not the Slayer's instinct for danger.

Following the girl to the local high school, Kendra eavesdropped as she listened to the conversation inside the library. It did nothing to ease her confusion, though. The Order of Taraka was after the blonde because _she_ was the scourge of the underworld?

The way they were talking, Kendra could almost imagine that the blonde was a Slayer, but that was impossible…right? But at the very least, it sounded like she fought evil. However, that wouldn't explain why she would kiss a vampire. Kendra needed to talk to her Watcher and get some guidance! Unfortunately, that was impossible at the moment, so she was stuck with finding out what was happening on her own.

She decided that following the girl was her best chance of learning the truth. When the blonde slammed a boy into wall, Kendra knew that the man's warnings in the library were affecting the girl. The remorse on her face seemed genuine, though, and Kendra doubted that an evil person would apologize…unless it served a greater purpose. That made it another point on the side of 'not evil' list in Kendra's mind. Something that made her heart feel lighter somehow. She _really_ didn't want this girl to be evil. And that puzzled her.

They were walking in an area with houses when the blonde – the man in the library called her Buffy (which was a name Kendra hadn't heard before) – stopped suddenly and stared at one of the homes. She started to walk away, then turned back to enter the house.

While Kendra was trying to decide what she should do, she saw a man exit a home across the street with a suitcase in his hand and walk over to the home Buffy went into. Now Kendra's sense of danger was screaming at her. This man was trouble…and he was going after Buffy.

Thinking of the blonde by her name was causing more of those bewildering feelings to stir up in Kendra. She'd have to figure out why after she saved Buffy's life, though.

She watched as the man attempted to gain entry into the house by pretending to sell something, only to have Buffy close the door in his face. Seconds later, Kendra was horrified to see him change from human form into a bunch of bugs so he could slide under the door.

Not wanting to give him a chance, Kendra barreled up the stairs and broke the door down just as he re-formed into a man, knocking him out.

Buffy came running into the room to find two strangers in her home. Well, one stranger and the guy who just tried to give her free make-up; he was lying on the ground at the moment.

"Are you another one of those Teriyaki people?" she asked the pretty black girl. Whoa, 'pretty'? First of all, when did she notice girls being pretty – other in an abstract, heterosexual kind of way? Second, what was with being attracted to somebody who might be the enemy? It was bad enough with Angel, but _again_? Did she have some kind of fetish for evil?

Kendra looked bewildered for a moment, then smiled slightly. "Taraka, and no, I am not. I believe he is though. I witnessed him changing to bug form so he could get into your house to kill you. Until I found out for certain whether you were evil or not, I wanted to keep you safe."

Something about the girl's answer made Buffy relax a little. Maybe it was her use of the word evil; maybe it was her desire to keep her safe; maybe it was just that odd attraction to the girl messing with her Slayer senses. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but why would you do that? Who are you?" she asked warily.

"I am Kendra, the Vampire Slayer," the dark-skinned girl replied proudly. Even if the blonde turned out to be evil, Kendra was always taught to be proud of her Calling.

But the look on Buffy's face wasn't fear or hatred, just confusion. "Huh?" she muttered. "How can that be? _I'm_ the Slayer; have been since Merrick threw that knife at my head."

The Watcher's name was one that Kendra recognized, and she asked, "You're the one who killed Lothos?"

"Uh-huh, and the Master," Buffy answered. "Although, I think he might have killed me first for a couple minutes. Wait! Do you think that's how we ended up with you? Not that that's a bad thing 'cause you're all save-y and pretty and, oh my god, I really need to shut up now!" she babbled, blushing furiously.

Kendra could feel her cheeks warm at the compliment and ducked her eyes. "We should talk to your Watcher. He would know."

Thinking it over for a second, Buffy agreed, "Yeah, or he could find out from one of his musty books."

Before they could go anywhere, though, the bug man regained consciousness and stood up. Buffy tried to hit him, but her fist went into his body and was surrounded by mealworm-looking things. She gagged as she pulled her hand back and shook it vigorously to get all of them off her.

Acting on instinct, Buffy grabbed Kendra and pulled her up the stairs to the nearest room with a door – which happened to be the bathroom. They shoved towels against the bottom of the door to keep the bug guy out. A few bugs would get through, but Kendra just stomped on them.

Meanwhile, Buffy was searching for something they could use as an effective weapon against somebody who could break down into tiny bugs at a moment's notice. She grinned when she saw what she thought would be the perfect thing under the sink. But first they had to get him away from the house because she wasn't going to try and explain the damage this would do to the house if they did it inside.

In case he had super-hearing as well, Buffy whispered her plan to Kendra, who looked equal parts skeptical and impressed. However, since she didn't have a better idea, the Jamaican Slayer just nodded and took the supplies from her Californian counterpart, ignoring the tingles when their hands brushed. Maybe Buffy's Watcher could explain what was happening to her.

On the count of three, they opened the door and rushed past the assassin, down the stairs and out to the backyard. Since it was fenced-in and private, the bug guy decided to follow them. Stupid girls, thinking he was afraid of the outdoors! Even if they attracted all the birds in the area, it wouldn't stop him.

"I'm only getting paid for one Slayer," he said blandly while he stalked towards them in the middle of the yard, "But it's always good for the resume if you can say you took out two – especially at the same time."

When Buffy determined he was far enough from the house, she nodded to Kendra and they split up to surround him.

"Foolish girls!" he snapped, a bit annoyed that they weren't accepting defeat right away. Although he was an assassin, he was fairly lazy and didn't like to exert himself if he didn't have to. "It doesn't matter where you are, I can get both of you."

He was surprised when Buffy pulled out a spray can and pointed it at him. He wasn't worried, though, because it wasn't bug spray. Just a typical beauty product she must have grabbed from the bathroom.

"It didn't quite work the way I'd hoped with Lothos, but I'm thinking with you…it just might," she said with a grin. Then she looked over at Kendra and added, "You go low, and I'll go high."

While it wasn't toxic to him, the smell of hair spray in his face was still enough to make him cough. That bought the girls enough time to take the lighters they grabbed from the kitchen out and set the spray on fire, which set him on fire as well. Between the two of them, they covered every inch of his body with flames so even if he had been able to disassemble his body, it wouldn't have mattered.

And he did try to do just that.

Seconds later, there was a pile of burning bugs in the middle of the Summers' backyard.

Kendra was startled when Buffy ran over and grabbed her for a celebratory hug. She wasn't used to touching people in a non-fighting capacity. And this sort of touching made those tingles flare up again just as hot as the burning bug man – but not as gross as him.

Apparently she wasn't the only one affected either.

When they finally pulled apart…many, _many_ seconds later than a hug of that kind was supposed to last, Buffy looked just as flustered. She was biting her lower lip and her breathing was heavy and her eyes were dilated.

"Umm, maybe we should go talk to Giles," she stuttered finally. Seriously, what the hell was going on with her hormones? Was she suddenly bi or something?

* * *

**Library**

After assuring himself that the girl was a Slayer, not some form of human/demon hybrid, Giles remarked, "It would appear that your brief death last spring was sufficient to call the next Slayer: young Kendra here."

"How did you know my last name, sir?" Kendra inquired.

Giles looked confused at her question. "What do you mean?"

"You said that my name was Young, Kendra," she explained with her exaggerated accent.

Smiling at the misunderstanding, Buffy interjected, "No, he was calling you young…as in your age? Wow, how weird would that be when you're old?" Her levity fell away as she realized her sister Slayer wouldn't grow old. "Guess that doesn't matter, huh," she added despondently.

"To die so that others may live is not something to be sad about. I am quite proud that my sacrifice – however long in the future it may be – will ensure that somebody else did not die," Kendra proclaimed with her head held high.

"Still would prefer not dying," Buffy quipped. She shook herself before the mood could get too gloomy. "So…Kendra and I took out another of those Tonka guys. Any idea how many more there might be?"

Shaking his head, Giles replied, "You may have to talk to some demons to learn about the contract."

"Wanna go beat some info out of a sleazy bartender with me?" Buffy asked her Jamaican counterpart with a wicked grin on her face. "We can go for mocha afterwards," she added for extra incentive… and ignoring the voice in the back of her brain that was shouting that she just asked a girl out on a date.

Kendra felt that strange twisting in her stomach again when the other Slayer smiled at her. The addition of a recreational activity to their Slayer duties bewildered her as well. Perhaps it was the different training they received? She cautiously agreed, "That sounds acceptable…provided that we do not have to act on the information right away."

Remembering her earlier thoughts and her need for answers, Buffy suggested, "Why don't you go look at Giles' weapons while I talk to him?" Once she and her Watcher were safely in his office where Kendra couldn't overhear them unless she tried, Buffy took a deep breath and dove into the uncomfortable topic, "Umm…is there any, umm research that explains, uhh ?"

For a few seconds, Giles looked perplexed as he deciphered the stream of words. Then his eyes widened and his face flushed in embarrassment. Even asking her about her menstruation cycle wasn't this awkward. After a couple stuttering starts, he finally got the words out, "This is something new…concerning…" he trailed off, hoping she would fill in the blanks.

Which she did with a glance over her shoulder, "Kendra…yeah. I mean, I don't know if it's the Slayer thing or what, but I've never thought to myself that a girl is attractive…not like this. I've noticed before…in a platonic sort of way, but this is different. This is like Angel kind of attraction."

He held up a hand to forestall any further information. "While I have never heard of two Slayers existing before, much less meeting each other, I cannot see why it would cause an romantic attraction between you. If anything, I would think that having two apex predators in one area would force a violent confrontation." He cleared his throat uncomfortably and said, "Could we possibly wait to discuss this after the Order of Taraka is taken care of? Or maybe you could talk to Willow about it?"

Buffy shrugged. "I just thought I'd bring it up with you in case it was a Slayer thing. You think I enjoy talking about my love life with you?"

"Yes, well…off you go!"

As she walked out of the office, Buffy couldn't help but smile a tiny bit. Sure it was awkward for her, but it was always fun to make her Watcher blush and stutter.

* * *

**Streets of Sunnydale**

Since they didn't know anything about each other, Buffy and Kendra started chatting while they walked to Willy's Bar. At first it was about training and stuff like that, but when Kendra showed her 'Mr. Pointy' to Buffy, the blonde Slayer noticed weird little drawings etched into the wood.

"Those are runes I carved for good hunting and a sure hand," Kendra explained. Then she ducked her head and confessed in a whispered tone, "I like carving wood into beautiful pictures."

"Really?" Buffy exclaimed with a pleased smile. "That's so cool that you have something that isn't Slayer-related in your life." She hesitated, wondering whether she should make her own confession. Finally she decided that if Kendra could share, so could she. "I have a similar outlet. It's something I picked up over the summer; nobody else knows about it…not even Giles."

Kendra looked perplexed. "Why doesn't your Watcher know?"

Taking a deep breath, Buffy explained, "After I…you know…_died_ last spring, I was pretty messed up. Then I went to my dad's place in LA, but couldn't escape the nightmares, so I started not sleeping at all. Dad got so fed up with my 'sullen teen behavior' that he told me I had to get a hobby or else."

"The only class at the local college that sounded even remotely interesting was pottery. I saw it in the movie 'Ghost' a few years ago and loved the scene where the guy and the girl sat at the wheel and worked the clay together," she said.

Kendra cut her off with a question, "There's a movie about a ghost and it makes pottery?"

Smiling at how weird it must sound to somebody who fights the supernatural baddies, Buffy replied, "Well, that was just a couple scenes and it was pretty sexy stuff. Anyway, I also thought that when I finished making something, I could throw it against the wall if I needed to let off some steam. Strangely enough, though, the teacher said I was a natural at it, so I never wanted to destroy any of the pieces he let me take home."

Buffy took another deep breath before continuing, "Unfortunately, it wasn't being offered here when I got back. Between not being able to work on my craft and all the memories of the Master, I backslid…big time. Did a bunch of stupid and hurtful things before I worked out my issues on the Master's bones."

"His bones didn't disintegrate when you staked him?" Kendra asked, flabbergasted.

"Yeah…" Buffy nodded, "I thought that was really weird, too. Especially since it wasn't even an ordinary stake that ended his unlife. I dropped him onto a broken table which should have taken out half of his ribs. Giles just thought it was because he was _soooo_ old or something. Guess we won't know until there's another vamp as old as him. Back to my story…I didn't want to backslide again, so I looked at the other classes being offered at the community college here in town and found one on glassblowing. It's not the same as pottery, but it still does the job of letting me relax. In fact, I have a class tonight if you'd like to join me after we question Willy."

Kendra still couldn't figure out why her body was acting so strangely around Buffy. At the same time, she didn't want to stop being near her blonde counterpart. The invitation to share in something so personal that even her Watcher didn't know about it was too good to pass up. "I would like that," she responded shyly.

"Cool! Let's go beat up Willy for answers, blow some glass, then end the evening with some yummy mocha goodness," Buffy said with another smile.

* * *

**Espresso Pump**

**Few hours later…**

After they got their drinks and found a quiet table in the back, Kendra worked up the courage to ask a question that had been bothering her all day, "Why were you with that vampire at the ice rink?"

It wasn't so much the question that caught Buffy's attention as the way Kendra asked it; and not the words – those were rather blunt and she expected it from somebody who wasn't socialized like a regular American teen – it was the accent…or lack thereof. "Sure, if you tell me why you don't have that reggae accent anymore."

Kendra smiled slightly; she didn't think her shift would go unnoticed. If it had, she would have been disappointed in Buffy. "It's an act that my Watcher suggested for when I deal with strangers. They underestimate me if I sound like that 'Be Happy' song."

"Sneaky! I approve!" Buffy exclaimed with a wide grin. "About Angel…he's different. A long time ago he was cursed with a soul and sent here to help me."

"But it looked-" Kendra cut off when she couldn't find the words to describe how it looked.

"Like it was romantic?" Buffy filled in, feeling guilty somehow for having feelings for Angel. Explaining it to Kendra was different from the rest of the people in her life; with Kendra she dug deeper into the reasons behind her infatuation. "He's tall, dark, and mysterious…with a hint of danger. Plus, there's the bonus of him being somebody a Slayer should never get involved with. Since I have issues with being the Slayer, a little rebellion goes a long way."

"That's the part I don't understand; why are you unhappy with being the Slayer?" Kendra inquired.

Buffy sighed. "I think it's different for you; you grew up knowing about this stuff. I didn't find out until after I was Called. Imagine if you were suddenly blind; wouldn't you be resentful of the fact that you lost what you had before – even though you could still live your life without your sight?"

That made Kendra sit back and think. It really wasn't fair to judge Buffy because she wanted a life outside of slaying. After all, it was what she was used to for years. Still, she wanted to instill in her colleague a better understanding of why their duty was so important. Then she caught herself before she said anything. Buffy had been slaying for over a year longer than she had; had even died for the Calling. If anyone understood the sacrifice more fully, it would be Buffy, not her.

Finally, she nodded her reply, then took a sip of her mocha. Mr. Zabuto used to allow her a coffee with hot milk after a good week of training as a reward. Now she wanted to ask if he would mind changing it to this drink instead. The chocolate wasn't strong, but the hint of flavor it added was incredible to her.

* * *

Once their drinks were done, they decided to do a patrol of the busier cemeteries and hot spots in town.

All went well until they ran into the last Taraka assassin behind the Bronze. It shocked Kendra that a demon would use firearms. That was until she threw her dagger into the assassin's chest and saw red blood ooze out of the wound. So this assassin was human. It occurred to Kendra that killing a human should bother her, but then she remembered that this person chose evil and to come after a Slayer. She was just as slay-worthy as a vampire in Kendra's book.

Unfortunately, the assassin was able to get off a couple shots; one of which hit Buffy in the arm. Fortunately, it was only a graze and nobody seemed to hear the shots because of the band playing inside. Quickly grabbing her dagger, Kendra wiped it off and pulled Buffy away from the scene after she bandaged the blonde's arm to stop the bleeding. "We must go to your Watcher and tell him what happened," she commanded.

They only got to the school doors before Buffy stopped in her tracks. She was chewing on her lower lip as she considered the stupidity of what she was about to do, but she knew that she had to try it. "Kendra…" she began nervously, "There's something I'd like to do, but I'm not sure how you'd feel about it. But I kinda get the feeling that even if you feel the same way I do, you wouldn't make the first move, so it's up to me."

Kendra seemed confused by the babble. "I don't understand what you are trying to say, but if it is that important to you, then go ahead."

Her eyes widened in shock as Buffy turned their bodies so they were facing each other. Even with the injured arm, her grip was still tight. Buffy gave her a shy smile then leaned in, closing her eyes as she got closer. Kendra tried to keep her eyes open, but the second their lips met, they closed involuntarily.

Without anything to compare it to, Kendra was at a loss for how it should feel. It made her stomach do that fluttery thing again, only stronger. At the same time, she was starting to feel light-headed.

When Buffy broke the kiss so they could breathe, Kendra suddenly felt incomplete. This time she leaned in to initiate the kiss. After it was over, she blurted out the only thing that came to mind, "Thank you."

Buffy giggled and linked her good arm in Kendra's, pulling her into the school. "Glad you liked it too. I can't wait until we can try that again later."

* * *

**The next day…**

After a disastrous attempt at girl talk with Willow about Kendra, Buffy decided to try talking to Ms. Calendar about her wacky feelings. First Willow seemed uncomfortable, acting like she thought Buffy was coming onto her; then when Buffy assured her she wasn't, she got defensive and demanded why she wasn't good enough for Buffy. It was like Xander all over again – except Willow wasn't actually interested in her like he had been.

"Ms. Calendar?" Buffy called as she entered the computer lab.

"Buffy! Hey, Willow's not here if you're looking for her," Jenny said, guessing as to the Slayer's presence in the room.

"Umm, no…it's you I need to talk to…if you got a minute," Buffy hastily tacked on. Jenny gestured for her to sit and talk. "Have you ever been attracted to girls?" the teen blurted out for lack of a better way to introduce the topic.

Jenny looked stunned for a moment, then carefully nodded, "Once or twice. I experimented a bit in college, but found that while making out with women is just as fun as men, I preferred…uh, _more_ when it came to actual sex."

"Well, I wouldn't know about that yet," Buffy quickly said. "I've only made out so far."

"But you think you like a girl in that way?" Jenny gently prodded.

Buffy stood up and started pacing. "It's so weird! I thought I only liked Angel! Then Kendra showed up and wham! I like her too! And when we kissed last night…" she trailed off, smiling at the memory. Turning back to Jenny, she sighed happily, "It was great. Like on a scale of 1 to 10, it was an eleven. Which is kinda surprising when you consider that she's never kissed anyone before."

Jenny thought about the situation and came up with what she thought was the logical cause for Buffy's dilemma. "And now you aren't sure where that leaves you and Angel."

"Exactly," Buffy replied, falling into her chair with a light thud. "Talking with Kendra is so much easier than Angel, and we have more in common…but Angel is-"

"…The more romantic, 'Romeo and Juliet' choice?" Jenny finished when Buffy seemed stuck. "Don't forget how that romance ended," she warned, taking the opportunity to drive a wedge between the Slayer and the object of her clan's vengeance. "Think of it this way: who could you see yourself with in five years? Or twenty? Or even fifty?"

"You mean, assuming that I live that long," Buffy shot back with a hint of bitterness. Then she sighed and said, "But I get what you're saying. If I had a future, who would I want it to be with? Well…they're both unconventional relationships, so I'd have issues to deal with no matter which one I picked. I guess the fact that I know more about Kendra after only one day than I do about Angel after almost a year should tell me something." She stood up and sighed again. "Thanks, Ms. Calendar. I appreciate the talk; it was less embarrassing than trying to talk to Giles again."

With that, she walked out of the room towards the library for training with Giles and Kendra. She was so focused on her memories of staying up most the previous night to talk to Kendra that she didn't notice the sad chocolate eyes following her down the hallway.

* * *

**The Church of du Lac**

**Later that night…**

Angel had arrived in the library an hour after the girls started their training, but was quickly kidnapped by Spike's minions for the ritual that would hopefully heal Drusilla.

The gang loaded up and chased after them, but the Slayers were able to run faster than the others and caught up with the vampires before they could start curing the crazy vampiress.

During the ensuing fight, Spike went to hit Kendra in the head with a large piece of metal. Angel saw it, and knowing that a hit from a vampire with that object could possibly kill her, he broke free from his captors and raced to take the hit instead. The blow was hard enough to knock him back into the altar, breaking the wood, which then pierced his heart.

In that split second before he turned to dust, Angel smiled at Buffy and thought, _'At least I kept her from losing somebody she was falling in love with.'_

Even though she chose Kendra, Buffy was still enraged at Angel's death and went into super-Slayer mode, tearing through the rest of the vampires like they were fledges. When it was down to her and Spike, she glared coldly at him. "I'm tempted to stake you out on the lawn and wait for sunrise. I'll just settle for knowing that both you and your crazy girlfriend are history."

He managed to counter her first couple hits, but her third one was the charm. She watched in satisfaction as his ashes fell to the church floor. Then she looked around for Kendra and Drusilla; one to see that she was okay, the other to be sure she wasn't.

"Drusilla is dusted," Kendra said, seeing the question in Buffy's eyes. "Your Angel saved my life, I think. He was a good vampi- man; he was a good man," she corrected herself, finally seeing the hero that Buffy saw in him.

"Thank you," Buffy whispered as the grief started to set in. "I'm just glad I didn't lose you both." She reached over to grab Kendra in a tight embrace that rapidly escalated to kissing.

They only broke apart when they heard the shocked gasps from the Slayerettes who had finally caught up with them.

"Since when does Buffy smooch girls?" Xander exclaimed.

* * *

**Jamaica**

**The next day…**

Kendra's Watcher hung up the phone after getting the report about the Sunnydale situation, smiling as he began his mental plans for a move. Assuming he and Anthony interpreted the prophecy correctly, things would get better on the Hellmouth instead of worse.

He glanced at the book which held the ancient words to see if he would change his mind now that the choice had been made:

_"If the revived One chooses the Dark, hell will break loose._

_However, if it is the dark One she chooses, demons will tremble in fear."_

It was the capitalization in the words that made him think that the souled vampire was the 'Dark' and Kendra was the 'dark One'. The next few months should show if he was right or not.

* * *

A/N: Only very light femslash here, but since they're 15-16, I couldn't really see having them jump into bed with each other right away. Hope Angel fans are happy that I gave him a hero's death instead of making him jealous like I originally was going to do.

And I threw in that explanation about Kendra's accent for DeepBlueJoy since it bugs her so much!


End file.
